End Game Weddings
"My three brothers and only sister have all got married to wonderful, inspiring people. They have their rocks, their best friends. I want you to be mine. Be mine, Rosalie. Be my best friend. Be my rock. Be my wife." All of the Stanton siblings are "happily" married or getting married, in the case of Rosalie and Dustin. Weddings Josephine Shelby Dominic Harry Stanton was the first sibling to marry. He married Josephine Elizabeth Shelby-Hernandez in 3.1 when he was 24 and she was 25, five months after the birth of their first and currently only daughter, Luciana Stanton. It was End Game's first wedding and it was during a physically and mentally challenging Series, with the arrival of April Janssen and Matt Lynks. Lea Stanton Miles Paul Stanton was the second sibling to marry. He married former Croatian actress and "current" criminal, Rina Leanna "Lea" Ryan Saunders Stanton in a small, Croatian church in Motovun, Croatia. Only Lea's mother was present as neither Lea nor Miles had any other parents left. Lea did not want Miles' siblings to attend as she didn't want to be humiliated if Miles jilted her. Fortunately, Miles was loyal and did not jilt her like ex-fiancé, Simon Westwick. Miles and Lea's relationship has been rocky, as they've had to deal with the affairs of Niamh Grey, alleged, and the return of Miles' ex-girlfriend, Claudia Flint. However, after Claudia returned to America in Series 6, and Lea cleared all the air between her and Niamh Grey, their marriage appeared to have been saved. In Series 7, they seem perfectly content with each other and their daughter, Gabrijela. In Season 8, Lea is pregnant with an unborn child, however show executives announced that although the child would never be born on screen and we would never see the development of them, they would be called Josip Franko Stanton. Madeleine Stanton Madeleine Rose Stanton, the only female Stanton sibling, was the third to marry. She married Lukas Finn Schmitt in 4.1 in London, UK, after initially meeting in 2.4 and beginning "dating" in 2.9. Their relationship may have a 12 year gap, however it is one of the only relationships not fraught with disaster and trouble. They honeymooned in Belize and now share a son, Finn Schmitt. Clary Fletcher After a very rocky love life, Liam Henry Stanton finally managed to find his "Mrs Right". He wed Clarissa "Clary" Jane Fletcher in 6.10 in the Maldives. After his relationship with ex-model and RAF pilot, Mercury Williams, ended in her death, he has since been reluctant to date. However, after facing heartbreak again with April Janssen, Clary seemingly numbed Liam. While they both agree neither want children, with Clary saying her work, as a neurosurgeon, isn't nurturing enough, and Liam not being a fan of children, apart from his nieces and nephews. Both Clary and Liam seem content within their relationship in both Seasons 7 and 8, prompting fans the dubb them as the most consistent couple. Even in the alternate reality of 7.8, Liam and Clary still meet, suggesting that they are made for each other after all. However, in 7.8, it's Jessie Kaletha who introduces them, not Cassiopeia Williams. Rosalie Elders Dustin Joaquin Stanton met Rosalie Anne Elders in Season 4 when Dustin is bringing a bag for Liam Stanton, who is hospitilised after a fallout with relatives at his sister's wedding. Rosalie, who was admitted to the hospital due to a sprained wrist during training to become an astronaut. The two bond in 4.3, however Dustin's psychotic ex, Danielle Warner, tries to fatally harm Rosalie for taking her place, however Dustin shields Rosalie from harm. He explains to a hurt Danielle that he has chosen Rosalie over her. However, when he proposes in 4.10, Rosalie declines as she's got her sights set on outerspace. When she returns, she's heartbroken to find Dustin has moved on with Amber Capone, however she wins his affections back and eventually the two marry in Rosalie's hometown of Lowestoft in 7.6. The two are yet to become parents. Amber Capone Initially, Amber was dating Dustin Stanton, however the arrival of Dustin's ex-girlfriend and almost fiancée, Rosalie Elders, meant that Dustin became torn between the two fiesty ladies. Amber was convinced Dustin was the man for her, however when Lukas' brother, Luis Adal Schmitt, visits, her eyes are averted. She confesses to Dustin that she thinks she's falling for Luis, and pleads for him to let her go. He obliges and the two move parallel within their relationships. Amber and Luis move back to Germany, however return and end up marrying in the show's finale, 8.10, in Hanover, Germany. She is the final girl in the show to get married, however is related to the Stantons via Luis' bloodline as Lukas, Luis' brother, is married to a Stanton Sibling.